Stars in the Sky
by YoshiPuff625
Summary: Crystal Rosè, a girl Youtuber who is going to college and wants to become big on Youtube. She meets the infamous Team Crafted and friends which probably will lead to problems in life. Will she ever complete her dream? Or fail, being left behind? Rated T for a LOT of cursing and stuff XD
1. Introduction

"See you later Crystal!"

"Bye!"

"Don't leave me big sis!"

Crystal waved to her parents and her little sister, Mika. Today was Crystal's first day in college at LANU aka Los Angeles National University.

Crystal had short brown hair, brown eyes, a light blue heart charm necklace, Yoshi hoodie, jeans, and light blue shoes. Her personality was always shy, quiet, and caring.

Little Mika started to cry lightly. Her long brown hair fell in front of her blue eyes, her necklace clanging on top of her pink hoodie, purple shirt, denim skirt, and purple sneakers. She was like her older sister but always so hyper.

Crystal knew what was wrong with her sister. Mika didn't want her sister to leave. She wanted to play, sleep, and talk with her sister everyday, every second. "Mika! I promise to keep in touch and to talk kay'? Just be a good girl please?" Crystal said, giving her lucky charm, the pink heart made with a real jewel. Mika was only 7 years old who still didn't know about college. She actually never understood college, thinking it was a waste of time. "Pwease Crest! Come back!" She yelled. The older sibling felt her heart being tugged on. "I need college Miki. There's stuff that I don't know like adults," she whispered.

"College Mollege, you're already smart ane (big sister)!" Crystal smiled, "Then how can I learn more? I want to be smart like papa and mama!" Mika teared up as she said this. Crystal laughed, bumping noses with her younger sibling. "Just be good for me. I promise to see you again!"

Crystal stood back and crossed her heart with her fingers. Her dad started up the car, Mika crying. They all waved as the car started to drive.

"Sayōnara Mama, Papa! Kokorokara anata oaishi Mika! (Love you with all my heart Mika!)" Crystal yelled, waving. The car started to disappear. Crystal sighed, knowing that this was a new start in her life... 'I hope they'll be okay.' It ached to hear Mika's distant cries. The young girl shook her head. She had to do good, it's just for 4 years!

She looked through the gates of the college and picked up her bag. She struggled slightly, her backpack making her stumble a little.

"This will be a long 4 years..." She mumbled.

* * *

**How did I do? **

**Crystal: Pretty good...**

**Marie and Trinity: Terrible.**

**Oh fuck you two.**

**Adam: I wanna be featured!**

**Later chapters my dear Adam. Also I need OCs for:**

**Adam, Jason, Preston, Ty, Ian, Jerome, Mat, and Rob. Mitch is taken for Crystal so don't even dare take him XD. **

**Crystal: RAY.**

**Exactly. IF YOU ARE READING THIS. I'LL KILL YOU. NOT. Also need a OC who speaks fluent Japanese. Here's the OC form!**

**Name:**

**Nickname (Optional): **

**Youtube and Minecraft Username: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Talent/Hobbies:**

**Crush:**

**Other:**

**Hope you enjoy the story! :3 *gets hit with budder***

**Adam: ADD US IN THE STORY!**

**ARE YOU DEAF?! I. TOLD. YOU. LATER. CHAPTERS! Also, people who review every chapter will get any food they want. Just tell me what you want, Kay? Sorry if the chapter was short! I'll right longer chapters later.**


	2. AN for The Most Awkward Meeting?

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated**, **it's because of school and lack of thinking to write the next chapter.**

**Adam: You said I would be in this chapter.**

**Adam. I SAID LATER CHAPTERS!**

**Adam: BUT IT IS ALREADY LATER YOSHI!**

**No. It. Is. NOT. *smacks him* So yeah, sorry! I'll start writing the chapter, AFTER I'M NOT BUSY! **

**Adam: Fine.**

**So far the OCs that are submitted are:**

**Evan (Guest) Please add more detail... Just. Please.**

**Lark (Pi)- Jason**

**Amy Young (SilentMystery)- Rob**

**Allison (ThatOneGirl)- *bangs head against table* Please choose another crush. Kitcat from the Sky sent in her's before you... Sorry DX.**

**Jasmin Jay (Emde13) - DEAR GOD. *bangs head against table* OW. **

**You know? For people who sent in the same crush before everyone, there will be a twist XD. So this might take a LOOOONGGGG time to figure out fangirl scenes, fights, and blushing everywhere. If you do not want this kind of stuff, it is up to you if you want to change your crush for your OC or just roll with it. **

**Still need OCs for: Adam, Preston, Ian, Jerome, Rob, and Quentin. WILL BE ADDING OTHER YOUTUBERS WHEN YOU SUGGEST THEM.**

**So yeah... Bye my little Yoshi's! **


	3. The Most Awkward Meeting?

**FINALLY. AFTER ALMOST TWO FREAKING MONTHS! *screams***

**Yoshi: She's crazy. **

**Diamond: Yep.**

**Marie: Shuddup. JASON. NO. NOPE. NOOOO. FUUUUUUUUU-**

**Jason: *slams down playing cards* I WON!**

**In Blackjack?**

**Jason: GOL-**

**Adam: *glares at Jason***

**Jason: BUDDER FIASH!**

***facepalms***

**Jerome: No. That's false. If you want to win, WIN THE HUNGER DEANS DOOD.**

**Mitch: Yep. And Yoshi here is going to spectate. *points at me***

**Uh. Wrong. Trinity is.**

**Trinity: OH COME ON!**

* * *

Crystal's POV

I went through the school gates, looking around. Three different buildings, all three times larger than my other college. which I assumed were the dorms, classrooms, and main office building. I sighed. 'I hope I don't get a hater, a Yoshi, a overreactive fanboy, or a boy. Just a regular girl or friendly Youtuber girl.' I thought. I had a thing with those categories of people, seeing every one of them at last MineCon. Ugh. I walked through the walkways until the main office building, looking up.

Jesus, I didn't know what was in there.

-TimeaSkipa-

Yep. It was pretty normal. New students were walking in and out the building, either friends or lonely. I heard there was classes for everyone's interests, either YouTube, Gaming, or regular. Dorms could fit four people, based on those interests. I scanned for the office for Gaming and YouTube, passing about ten offices for other subjects. I stopped in front of the office, labeled Youtubers/Gaming. Quietly opening the door, I saw girls around my age talking.

One had red hair, blue eyes, a creeper faced hoodie, a conch shell necklace, jeans, and grey running shoes with a neon pink arrow. Out of the other three, she was the loudest, laughing so hard.

The girl who was saying jokes had really, short red hair, green eyes with sprinkles of yellow, a black hoodie, shorts with grey leggings, black high top converses, and a choker fixed with a broken chain. Her jokes were apparently making the other girl laugh.

The brown eyed and haired girl had a green creeper hoodie, jeans, and light blue sneakers. Hell she looked a lot like me. Kinda. She sat quietly in the corner, glancing up from her sketchbook and giggling.

The last girl had red, wavy hair covering one of her eyes and one green eye showing only. She wore a camo shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. She fiddled with her hair almost most of the time, never brushing it to one side.

I slowly came in, approaching one of the seats and sitting next to the girl in the corner. She looked up at me, amazement crossing her face. "You're YoshiPuff, Right?" I nodded. She awed in surprise, her eyes sparkling a little. "I'm CJ! CJ Riley!" She held out her hand, which I shook gladly "Crystal Rosè." CJ grabbed her pencil to draw on her sketchbook, looking outside.

"Oi! I see you made friends CJ!" The red, short haired girl called. CJ stuck her tongue out at her turning to me. "That one is Crimson. Just don't call her that, just call her either Wolfy or Little Red, Kay? The long red haired girl is Alex. She's very shy and always keeps her hair in front of her eyes. Dunno why. Also, the girl over there who was being loud is Jessica." She whispered. Wolfy's expression changed quickly to a questioning look. "What did ya say to her C?"

CJ groaned. " I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT WOLF!" " IT'S WOLFY FOR YOUR INFO!" They glared at each other, a spark visible between them.

A sharp tap interrupted my thoughts as I turned around.

Alex's POV (Yay! New profile!)

I quickly turned away, regretting my decision. "Alex? What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head. Before she could even object, the secretary called out each dorm.

"Crystal Rosè, Dorm 157A, Alex Sylvester, Dorm 237C, CJ Riley, Dorm 157B, Crimso- Excuse me, Wolfy, Dorm 284D, Jessica, Dorm 201A."

Crystal and CJ silently cheered, as they were going to be across from each other. Great. But what 'bout the other three roommates I will have?

I grunted, picking up the bags, yes, full of clothes and stuff. All of us went up to the desk, holding our hands out as one key dropped into our hands. "Do not lose the key, and if you do, automatic detention. Also that and suspension." Crystal almost punched someone (it was the look in her eyes), I gasped, Cj tried to pull Crystal back, Wolfy hissed, and Jessica just gapped.

"I'm just kidding girls! Please report next morning for your first class." Everyone sighed at her first statement, ignoring the second one.

~TIMESKIP BECAUSE I THINK WE ARE SQUIDS!~

?'s POV

I huffed in frustration, trying to find my dorm room. Some boy cleared his throat behind me, making my head snap in his direction. He held out his hand, asking, "Lost? Yeah, me too. Earlier. Here, what's your dorm number?" I gave him my key, reading it quickly, and grabbing my hand. Oh goody.

Did I mention he had light brown hair and eyes, checkered hoodie, jeans, and red shoes? Yep. Answer this question.

WHO THE HELL HAS THESE FEATURES?!

A) A cute Youtuber

B) A cute Youtuber

C) Your average boyfriend

IF YOU ANSWERED C, YOU WILL BE DEAD IN 3...2...1... YAR!

Sorry... Um, yeah. The boy was-

A squeal erupted, as a group of girls ran towards us. "Sorry girls, already taken." They awed in response, brushing past us. Great. "So the name's Mitchell Hughes. What's your name?"

Oh shit. BajanCanadian?! NO. NO. NO.

"Ray. Ray Anderson." At that moment, I wanted to take back about what I said.

* * *

**Yey. I finished this one.**

**Crystal: Only (something) more chapters away...**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone: You're so hopeless Yoshi.**

**Yoshi: Yep.**

***cries in a corner***

**Yoshi: Wait, what's this? *picks up piece of paper* WHAT THE FU? YOU'RE ADDING THE CREATURES TEAM IN?!**

**Maybe...**


End file.
